The objective of this proposal is to provide population-based data on the incidence and clinical features of cervical radiculopathy. Case ascertainment will be through a review of clinical records derived from the records-linkage system for the local population. Demographic and clinical details will be abstracted and cases meeting specified diagnostic criteria will be enumerated. Follow-up through the medical records supplemented by letters, as indicated, will provide outcome results. The incidence rates over time for cervical radiculopathy will be established for the Rochester population as well as an estimate of the component due to cervical disc disease and other identifiable lesions or abnormalities. Demographic and clinical features to be abstracted and assessed will include the root(s) and side involved, sensory and motor dysfunction, age, sex, occupation, the time course of the disease, and antecedent illnesses and injuries. Follow-up will be carried out to compare outcomes for surgical and nonsurgical care as well as to determine the rate of recurrence and associated factors. The cohort of patients identified in this study will be available for future research on prognostic and risk factors.